


艺高校草与转学生不得不说的故事

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Febin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: 说来很神奇，徐彰彬是屁话很多但关键时候就会很怂的那种人。而Felix恰恰相反，不知是语言不通还是天性造成的不善言辞让他看起来有点傻，但却是默默努力的行动派。明明是完全性格不同的两个人，Felix却对徐彰彬一见钟情了。原因是：徐彰彬的下巴很符合澳洲人审美。第一次见，Felix默默惊艳了很久。所以，如果全世界说徐彰彬是校草都是在敷衍的话，只有Felix是真心的。
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	艺高校草与转学生不得不说的故事

自诩金银坡艺高校草的彰彬坐在草坪上默默听真•艺高校草黄铉辰述说他的烦恼：  
“我长得太帅了，那些说着对我有好感的前赴后继的女生，她们根本就是只看外表，又有谁懂我的内心呢？”  
黄铉辰真挚地捧着徐彰彬的脸发问：“长得帅是我的错吗？”  
艺高校草（伪）徐彰彬尴尬地笑了两声，摸摸黄铉辰的头：“没有，没有，看不到你有趣的灵魂，是她们太肤浅，哥觉得你是一个绝对很有内涵的人，不像我，徒有其表罢了。咳咳。”  
黄铉辰：……  
被黄铉辰从草地上驱逐回教室的徐彰彬百无聊赖把一条腿搭在课桌上等着上课，上课铃响起，老师却没如约走进教室。彰彬支起身子探头向门外张望，被班长韩知城严厉呵斥了一声：“徐彰彬，坐下。老师马上就来了。”  
彰彬不爽地看了班长一眼，班长立刻回敬以瞪得圆鼓鼓的松鼠眼睛。彰彬“咻”地站起身踹了一脚课桌，撸起袖子：“怎么？想干架是吗！早就看你这小子不爽了！”  
班上同学都见怪不怪做自己的事情，这种场面他们见太多次已经习惯了，最后一定是以李旻浩和黄铉辰不嫌事大的起哄和方灿的劝哄告终。  
“别吵了，今天班上要来一个新同学。”方灿拉开两只炸毛小动物。“嗯？”听到这句话，所有人都不约而同转向方灿露出八卦的神情。  
“帅吗？”韩知城抢先发问。“你怎么就知道是男生？说不定是校花转来了呢！”徐彰彬一定要杠回去，美滋滋地说。  
方灿咳了两声：“咳咳，其实……是我的一位远房亲戚。”  
“喔喔喔！那也是澳洲人？”梁精寅在角落里跳起来发问。否则他小小的身子可能会埋没在课桌后面而被忽视。  
话音未落，班主任朴老师就走了进来，孩子们立刻鸦雀无声坐回到了自己的位置上。  
“孩子们……”朴老师露出可亲的微笑：“今天我们班转来一位新同学……让我们鼓掌欢迎！”  
如雷的掌声在教室里响起，徐彰彬强忍住爬上桌往外面探头的冲动。  
还好在好奇心促使他做出一些奇怪举动之前，门口慢吞吞走进一个人。徐彰彬睁大眼打量新生：哇……长得真可爱呀……和灿哥一样白白的皮肤，殷红的嘴唇，扑闪扑闪的眼睛，穿着可爱的背带裤，还戴着一顶贝雷帽！  
好可爱的小萝莉！  
徐彰彬的眼睛要冒心心了，谁也没想到，外表喜欢扮酷的hip hop boy徐彰彬竟然是个萝莉控。  
小萝莉怯怯地向众人鞠了一躬，徐彰彬怜爱地快要晕倒了。啊，人生地不熟的澳洲小萝莉，第一次来到金银坡艺高，在凶神恶煞的学生之间怎样存活下去，成为了小萝莉的困扰难题，这时，艺高校草徐彰彬挺身而出，成为了保护小萝莉的天选之子！  
徐彰彬正在幻想中不可自拔，只听朴老师道：“小菲，你就坐那位dark boy旁边吧。”  
虽然知道朴老师在取笑自己，但看着背着大书包的小萝莉朝自己走来时，小徐同学还是控制不住嘴角上扬，热情地拍了拍旁边的板凳：请坐！  
兴奋感一直持续到小萝莉怯生生地对他甜甜一笑，差点幸福地被甜晕过去之后徐彰彬听到小萝莉低沉而有磁性的一句：  
"Thanks.”

徐彰彬一天没说话。方灿很关心他，过来揽着他的肩膀：“彬尼彬尼彰彬尼，怎么了呀？”  
彰彬悲鸣一声：“别管我。”  
方灿又去揽着新生的肩膀对彰彬热情地介绍：“这就是我的远房表弟Felix，以后要好好相处呀，Lix，这是我们说唱社的大佬徐彰彬，你有什么不懂的可以请教他，彬尼会很愿意帮你的，是吗彰彬？”  
“……”迟迟不愿面对小萝莉是个男人的大佬掩面嘤咛了一声。  
徐彰彬去厕所的时候，小萝莉……不，Felix果然乖乖跟在他屁股后面，彰彬心里有种不好的预感。果然在尿池边拉下裤链有意无意把目光向旁边扫过去的彰彬心里奔过一万匹草泥马。  
“靠，萝莉比老子还大！”

——————————•  
晚上在宿舍徐彰彬做了一个梦，他梦见自己变成了一块披萨，在草原上愉快地奔跑，这时候来了一只小花猫，一步一步逼近过来把他叼在了嘴里，徐彰彬惊恐地扑腾着喊“救命呀！”，结果小猫摇身一变变成了一个小萝莉，戴着可爱的贝雷帽扑闪着大眼睛用低音炮对他说：“哥，我害怕。”  
徐彰彬惊醒过来，在黑暗中正对上一双扑闪扑闪的大眼睛。  
徐彰彬尖叫出声之前被Felix用手堵住了嘴巴。他竖起食指比了个“嘘”。委屈巴巴地轻声说：“哥，我没一个人睡过，我怕。”  
徐彰彬连喘了五口气才缓过来：“你，你怎么不去灿哥那屋。”  
Felix更委屈了：“我，我去过了，被一只玻尿酸鸭赶出来了。”  
徐彰彬一时思绪和心情一样复杂。  
于是两人就以奇怪的姿势挤在徐彰彬的床上。Felix整个压在彰彬身上，乖得像一只大玩偶，徐彰彬驱逐他的想法在看到Felix立刻熟睡过去的乖巧可爱脸蛋之后立刻消散了。  
我们dark大佬本质还是个没有办法拒绝别人的小pink啊。

徐彰彬觉得自己有吸万人迷体质。  
从前是黄铉辰，和他走在一起，总有一众叽叽喳喳的女生跟在屁股后面兴奋地尖叫个没停，现在做了Felix的同桌，他又感受到了女生们对美貌转学生空前的热情和关注。  
连从前对他爱理不理的班花也来找徐彰彬套近乎：彰彬呐，你不是爱吃这款小蛋糕吗？喏，我给你买了一大包呢，你能不能帮我打听一下，转学生喜欢吃什么？对了，情报不要告诉别人哦！  
徐彰彬酸溜溜地一屁股坐下来把脚放到Felix桌上：“情书收了这么多？抽屉都放不下了吧。”  
Felix看了他一眼，乖巧地把信件抱起来塞进彰彬怀里。  
“哥不喜欢的话，就全部丢掉吧。”  
彰彬立刻耳根子红了：“我不喜欢？和我有什么关系？你收情书我为什么不喜欢？呵呵哈哈哈，太好笑了，你当然是爱收不收啊。”  
黄铉辰路过，慢悠悠地说：“Felix别管他，他就是嫉妒了。”  
彰彬恼羞成怒：“闭嘴吧玻尿酸鸭！”

————————•  
Felix真的很崇拜徐彰彬。  
这点没过多久几乎所有人都知道了。  
因为实在是太明显：徐彰彬所在之处5米之内一定有Felix的身影。  
方灿说：“彬尼彬尼彰彬尼，你是说唱社社长，小菲交流有语言障碍，你教教他。”  
彰彬这下没了甩掉小牛皮糖的理由。只好去哪都任他黏着自己。  
去泡吧的时候黄铉辰倚在吧台边盯着徐彰彬背后的Felix，戏谑地笑道：“不愧是校草少爷，走到哪都带着保镖。”  
彰彬恶狠狠地把钱包甩在台上：“来杯龙舌兰。”  
黄铉辰指尖敲着杯壁：“我跟你说，要是灿哥知道你带他来这种地方，你会死的。”  
徐彰彬死猪不怕开水烫：“那能怪谁，是他非让这小子跟着我的。”  
“行了行了，”黄铉辰抓着Felix坐下来，“一起玩一起玩，别告诉你哥。不然你哥肯定不让你跟着彰彬了。怕不怕？”  
彰彬呡了一口酒：“喂，说啥呢。唉，总之这小子真碍事。”  
说着嫌弃的话，黄铉辰递酒给Felix的时候彰彬却伸手挡下来：“他还没成年，不想被灿哥暗杀的话住手吧。”  
陆续又来了几个朋友，大家一起玩起了真心话大冒险。著名臭手彰彬果不其然输了一轮又一轮。  
“Felix，这轮你来出大冒险！”  
在沙发上正襟危坐像个洋娃娃似的Felix懵了一会儿，开始认真地思索起来。  
“你可以指示在场的两个人亲亲～”李旻浩坏笑着暗示。  
Felix恍然大悟，来来回回把在场的人扫视了一圈。  
“彰彬哥，”徐彰彬有点紧张，竟然还有点兴奋地等待着。心里祈祷：别是韩，别是韩，别是韩。  
“和我。”  
Felix此话一出，众人哄然。韩知城几乎要笑抽过去了。“Fe……Felix，你在惩罚你自己吗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
玩了这么多次大冒险，徐彰彬确实是第一次见到出题人把自己设计进去的。  
Felix虽然懵但脸也红了，在众人起哄推拉中被推到徐彰彬面前，“亲一个！亲一个！”  
徐彰彬虚势惯了，卷起袖子咬咬牙，怕什么！总之不是韩一切好说。  
于是气势汹汹地朝眼神闪躲的Felix脸上亲过去，Felix挣扎了一下：“哥，我开玩笑的，我开玩笑的……”结果两个人脚绊在一起，齐齐栽倒在沙发上。  
本打算亲Felix脸颊的彰彬结结实实给了Felix一个嘴对嘴的kiss。  
徐彰彬懵了。  
他徐少爷保存了十八年的初吻。  
没了。

——————————•  
徐彰彬为了让自己冷静一下，进了包间的卫生间，打开水龙头洗了把滚烫的脸。  
为什么……跟一个大男人不小心亲上了而已！为什么自己脸和耳朵那么烫，为什么像发烧了，为什么心跳那么快……  
靠，这件事又要被韩拿出来调侃一年零六个月以上了。  
有人敲门。徐彰彬抹了把脸，打开门。Felix站在门口。  
“哥，对不起。让你出糗了。”  
徐彰彬大笑两声：“说什么呢臭小子，你哥我是那种会在意的人吗？”说着揽过Felix的肩，却发现原来他比自己高一截，于是又在心里腹诽自己一句：靠，当时到底怎么把他认成萝莉的！  
Felix低沉的嗓音在空旷的卫生间里显得更有磁性：“哥没事就好。”  
“我当然没事，你是要上厕所是吗？来来来这边请——”彰彬把Felix往马桶盖上带，把他摁在座盖上。  
“李龙馥先生请慢慢解决，小爷先走了～”  
徐彰彬刚想溜，手腕却被Felix抓住，用力一带，便丢脸地栽倒在Felix怀里，被从身后抱住了。  
Felix的吐息很急促，徐彰彬敏锐地闻到一丝非同一般：“靠，你喝酒了？”  
是玛格丽特的酒香，徐彰彬暗骂了一句黄铉辰居然还是给Felix喝了酒，一边心慌意乱地挣扎想逃跑。  
“Felix啊，你是喝了酒吧？小孩子怎么能喝酒呢？一会儿灿哥知道了该骂我了。额是你自己喝的还是黄铉辰那个垃圾灌你的，等着我出去就揍他！你先放开哥，哥现在就去替你报仇！”  
徐彰彬一边喋喋不休一边挣扎，可是看着明明可爱的Felix力气却大得惊人。一站起来就被拽回去坐在他大腿上，徐彰彬感觉不妙，看了一眼门，却从里面自动锁上了。  
Felix的手贴着他的腰游进裤子里，徐彰彬咬着牙，心下越来越慌。这小孩，这小孩喝了酒怎么是这样的……  
Felix的手把他裤子扒拉下来，两条腿被膝盖轻而易举顶开，彰彬差点哭出来，耳垂也被从后面含住了，细细地在唇齿间碾磨，富有磁性的嗓音在耳边响起：“哥长得真的很好看。又超级厉害。”  
徐彰彬带着哭腔：“要……要我说谢谢吗？”  
“第一次看到哥就想这么做了。  
“因为我，真的很喜欢哥。”


End file.
